The equipment requested in this proposal is a 3D printer that prints in wax. This equipment will support a variety of research projects including: creating models of the ascending aorta to determine which type of valve replacement might be most effective; creating models of targets in the brain to develop improved therapeutic delivery strategies by direct injections; and investigating the use of printed networks to elucidate brain perfusion dynamics.